I Watched Four Seasons Leave
by skxnnxluxe
Summary: She was the peacful morning dew of Spring. She was the dryness of Summer. The one that needed tender love and care. She was the cool Autumn breeze that touched his face. She was the warmth that wraped him when the Winter winds were blowing roughly outside his window. And he watched those seasons leave.


**Spring**

She was the peaceful morning dew that rested on the small grass leaves. The first thing I see when I open my eyes to see the season of Spring.

I've been with this girl. For a years now in fact. Who knew that in a year so much could happen. In fact, I still remember the first day I met her. It was on the first day of Spring. I was waiting outside her door. Out in the cold. Although it was Spring, it was still quite cold since the cool atmosphere of winter was still around. I was waiting outside my door. Patiently, may I add. She was new to the town, and i had just moved in on Winter 29. Frankly, I wanted to introduce myself, she doesn't know it but, I've seen her already actually. She was making her way to her farm and I caught a glimpse of her face.

Her blonde hair. Blue eyes. A small smile. She didn't look too happy. But she looked pleased. She passed window, and for some reasoned I made my way to the window to see her. I saw her clearly now. She looked fragile, small. She looked around like a puppy in her new home. I smiled, until my Grandpa called me back.

**Spring 1**

I woke up. The cool Spring breeze was blowing outside my window. Looking at the clock, it said 5 am. I still couldn't get used to the fact that I have to get up this early just for work.

"I'm gonna be late again." I sighed.

I took a quick shower, put on my jacket and headed out. I opened the door, and in front of me was a beautiful sight. The grass was still damp with morning dew, the breeze blew a cool one. I breathed in the new season. Spring. It was a fresh smell, I smiled to myself. I love Mineral Town. I made my way to the Blacksmith admiring the quiet scenery around me. I saw the small way to her farm. I decided to introduce myself and welcome her to the new town. I stepped in her farm and looked around, it was a mess.

I knocked on her door and waited. I straightened my jacket and hat. I felt like I was waiting for a date or something. I felt so nervous. I waited and waited but no answer. I knocked again. And there was still no answer. My temper was running out. I looked in the window and saw her. She was still asleep. Her peaceful face was still smiling. Like the peaceful morning dew I saw this morning. I ended up smiling too. That took my temper away. I sighed to myself.

_First meeting and I'm already attaching myself to her. _

I sighed and walked away from the window. I looked at the time, 6 am. I looked towards my farm and thought that I should make myself useful and help her out since it was her first day. I gathered some stones since i couldn't be bothered with pulling out the weeds. It was still her farm after all, and I'm not treating her like a queen.

After taking away more than half of the stones, I felt tired and collapsed in front of her house. Soon enough I fell asleep. A tapping woke me up though. On the shoulder. I opened my eyes to bright blue ones staring right back at me. Her eyes were like the sky. The bright blue spring sky. Startled, she staggered back.

_"Ah crap. Gotta introduce myself."_ I thought.

I held out my hand and introduce my self. Gray. Such a dull name. Out of all the colours my Grandpa could've named me, it had to be the dullest colour out of it all. Why, Goddess, why. I guess it's to describe me. Since I am quite a dull person. I caught her looking at me, her eyes were so big. So big and bright. I blushed and pulled my hat down. Her name was Claire. Just like her eyes. Clear blue eyes. I read this somewhere, that the name 'Claire' meant clear, or bright. And it was just like her. A perfect description of her. She smiled at me. Nope. No morning breath. It was fresh. Just like the new season of Spring.

I always wondered why I compared to her to the season of Spring. I never really knew why. She always fascinated me. She was always happy, she wasn't intimidated by me at all. Unlike Mary. I scared. her. She tried to hide it but I knew that she was scared of me. I looked at her smile, yet somehow, I felt that she was sad. Her eyes, were bright, but somehow I felt that it wasn't smiling, like she was. Maybe because it was just my over examining her face.

"Why were you waiting for me?" she asked.  
"Oh. I just, wanted to introduce myself, and I guess, welcome you to the new town."  
She laughed. It was the first time. "Thank you, Gray. You know. For such a dull name, you aren't so dull yourself."

She caught me off guard. No one had ever said that to me before. I was always just the quiet guy sitting in the corner. The one everyone was scared of. The one that matched the name: Gray. Because he was so dull. I pulled my hat down and muttered a '_thanks_'. She smiled at me one more time and I bid goodbye.

I walked out of her farm, I was already late for work since it was eleven already. I'll just call in sick. I looked back and I saw her standing by her farm.

_"I wonder if she noticed that I cleared part of her farm." _I thought

And just when I thought that, she turned around and her eyes caught mine. She mouthed a thank you and smiled widely. Her eyes smiled too this time. I smiled back at her and mouthed a _'no problem'_. It was the least I could do for her since she was new. And tending a farm must've been hard. I turned back and made my way to the library. I thought to myself. I wonder if she likes books. What kind of hobbies does she do? Does she like jewellery? Is she kidding about the dull colour Gray complimet thing? Is this love at first sight? Hah.

That was a stupid thought. Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love itself doesn't exist. This feeling will pass, it's probably just infatuation. It's cause of her damn eyes. So bright and blue. And mesmerising. And pretty.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

_I never knew that she would teach me. Teach me how to love. Yet at the same time, show me what having a broken heart was like. How can she make me so happy and so sad at the same time. I don't know. I've never met someone like this. I think it's beause I grew up in this quiet town and I don't really have any friends apart from Kai who came every summer. Now that I think about it, I actually dont have any friends. Apart from Claire and Kai. And Claire being the one I spent time with the most. Sigh, I'm thinking of her again. I really shouldn't. I'm supposed to be ignoring these feelings. Sigh. We're just too alike. In everyting that we do. She likes books, her parents left her too when she was young. She's just like me. Alone and confused in this damn cruel world. But why did it have to be her that I love? Why couldn't it be someone else. It pains her. I know that if we're together it pains her that we have too much in common. I know that whenever she looks at me, she remembers everything that has ever happened to her in the past. And how can I be the one that's protecting her when I'm the one causing her harm? Causing her to remember everything that she wants to forget. _

_Damn it. _

**Authors note: Hey guys. You guys might be confused by the way the story is going, but this is just Gray's pov. And he's reminiscing the times of the major events that happened in a year. Sort of like a flash back. And the itallics is him actually writing in his diary or something. Hahah. :P This story will be a oneshot sort of thing. It will only have four chapters. I hope you guys won't be too shocked by how fast this story is going along. It's because I only wanted to limit it to a year for the events and I had to squish the events in. I was going to make each chapter have two seasons, but I found that it was going to be hard to follow along and it'll be separate years and, it was just hard. Sorry I don't really know how to explain. So, yeah. I hope you guys won't be too surprised by how fast things are happening in the story. I hope it won't bother you too much. Anyways, have a good week! By the way for anyone here that is reading my story Letters in CD cases, I'm wondering if it should have a sad ending or a happy ending? I'm currently tied down between two endings. So message me or review on my story to have your say! :) Goodnight guys!**


End file.
